vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Saint Seiya/@comment-26067144-20150927182746/@comment-27012828-20150927185553
I would suggest you read the manga carefully, but instead of trying to downgrade Seiya or the verse, try to understand how the cosmo works first. I am really tired of people who just talk nonsesne and don't know what's coming out of their mouths. While I agree with some of the statements above, some others are bullshit with all due respect. 1. Thanatos never aimed to destroy the earth. In fact he wanted to Kill Seiya's sister where the Bronze Saints and the others you mentioned created barriers to defend against Thanatos' attack who was attacking from different plane of existence/dimension. Plus shits like this happens in every verse (e.g Beerus don't kill Bulma after slapping her, or the shockwave that destroyed a whole planet, affected the universe didn't destroy a small capsule) 2. When a whole dimension/universe collapse simply because you are not sustaining it anymore, that just gives a tiny information about his powers. The guy aligned planets with a thought not in his real body while being in the Underworld. 3. Hades is not planning to destroy the earth, he wants to be its ruler, he never claimed he wants to destroy planets. 4. Gold Saints were already dead, however some of them came back to life to give it one more attack while others awakened to the 8th sense. What they wanted to achieve to have the same nature as the sun's light not power exceeding power of exploding sun or whatever. They could always done multiple Athena Exclamation if what they require a destructive power. 5. I agree, Seiya never defeated a Gold Saint in full fight. 6. Seiya didn't defeat a God himself 7. Athena Exclamation managed to destroy the roofs because it was heading up, it exploded in the air, this is one! secondly it was said multiple times that Athena Exclamation replicate the Big Bang but in "Small Scale". The two Athena Exclamation didn't explode in Sanctuary. 8. Saga never destroyed actual Galaxy, but Saga's attack force equals of "Exploding Galaxy" a statements repeated dozens of times can't be considered outlier. In Episode G also, Saga never destroyed a real Galaxy, that's not true, who ever claim such thing didn't read Episode G. However in Episode G, there are couple of statements that the force of his attack equals that of Exploding Galaxy. However if you power scale you can easily understand this, Iapetus created his own Dark Universe, created a planet, shrinked it, used the cosmos of billions livings of the planet for his own use yet he was defeated by Aiolia & Shaka. Saga is no weaker than them. 9. Wrong, Seiya in the first encounter with Aiolia, managed to move faster than light by dodging, repelling and attacking Aiolia using the Sagittarius Cloth, Aldebaran, Aiolia second fight, ...etc 10. Seiya lost to Hades, fact 11. Seiya trained 6 years only to get the Bronze Cloth, no one can claim he stopped training afterwords. 12. In spanish translation it says billions of galaxies, however in the Japanese if I am not mistaken, beyond infinite light, beyond infinite darkness, which is way more than couple of galaxies plus multiple galaxies was shown. I am not fan of Seiya myself, I hate Seiya to be honest (Except in SS Omega), but I also hate it when people who only read Saint Seiya once I don't know which scanlation they used, and downgrade the verse. I also don't like how this wiki loves wanking their favorite series, Saint Seiya is no exception... Honestly, this site is fully of DBZ, Bleach, Saint Seiya and Toriko's wankers. I think I will start posting in OBD For more information about Saint Seiya, I would say an unbiased information, you will find it in this thread: About Saint Seiya Powers and Feats